


Drunken Confessions

by Asauna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Carnivale - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, Not usual ending to this sort of thing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asauna/pseuds/Asauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carnivale has struck and Ezio is in town to spend it with Leonardo. But when he is late under the pretense of Visiting Rosa, he has found Leonardo a bit more tipsy than one should be and all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

Lights filled the sky, awe-inspiring colors shimmering as they fell back to the earth. Music filled the streets, as well as liquor and the laughter that often came with a good time. Events were occurring all throughout the city, prizes being administered to the one who proved that he was the best of them all. This was Carnivale, a time of excitement, wonder and amusement. It was the one night when anything could happen and there was no reason to ask why.

But 'why' was exactly the question he had been asking himself as he slumped against an olden building, the sounds of the city and display of excitement faded into the background. Ezio had been here. He'd been housing the assassin for the last two days and the Italian man had said that they could go to Carnivale together. Of course, Leoanrdo had expected the man to wander off once he found a woman to pursue. But he really hadn't expected Ezio to go earlier in the day.  
 __

_"I need to go visit Rosa for a while. I haven't seen her in ages! I'll return soon, Amico. If I'm not back in time, head to Carnivale and I'll meet you there."_

"Idiota." The artist sighed, bringing the rich drink that he held to his lips, taking a so sip. He'd waited for Ezio, hoping that the Assassin would return to the workshop. But despite how long he'd waited, the man never showed. So he had hope that he'd see the lovely Assassin attire he'd grown so accustomed to over the years amidst the people who were dressed like himself. Leonardo was tucked away in layers of dark green, gold and silvers. He too donned a mask, and went without a hat this night. Despite his layers, his clothes hugged snug to his body, accentuating both the strength he held beneath as well as how slender he was. Leonardo's form was questionable, but not one to be complained about. Rather, it should've been admired from a few lucky women. Shame he only had eyes for a rather promiscuous man. 

He'd tried time and time again to let his mind wander from Ezio. And just as he thought he was readying himself to lighten the burden upon his heart, the man had showed up at his door. He had been horribly wounded at the time, but still smiling. Oh that smile.  
It made Leonardo sick.

He sneered a little, muttering a few lewd curses under his breath before taking another sip of his drink, closing his eyes as he slipped to his feet by the building. The man's cheeks were tinged with red from the effect of the liquor, eyes and throat burning with the emotions that he often ignored, busying his mind with work.  There was nothing here though, that could distract him enough. It was merely him, the dark and his bottle of wine that was far too potent. There must have been something more in there, though it didn't seem to matter what it was. "Ezio." He breathed after a while, feeling a few tears begin to form properly. He wiped them away as he drunkenly stood, bearing no balance in his stance. 

He had started to walk, using the wall to brace himself though the artist pushed away from it, trying to walk on his own. The workshop wasn't far from here, so if he could just make it, he could lay himself down on his bed or in front of the fireplace and call it a night. Ezio hadn't shown up, that was that. That's how it always was, and Leonardo was always waiting. 

Leonardo's foot snagged on loose cobblestone and he felt his body begin to tumble forward though he hadn't smashed into the ground. No, he realized after a few seconds that he was being held up by a pair of arms. Rather than be pleased and grateful, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Release me." He commanded weakly, shaking his head. He wanted to walk, and wanted to do so on his own. If he fell, then so be it. 

"Amico, come now. How have you already had so much to drink? The night is young." The familiar voice spoke though it made no difference to the man that was being held. It seemed that he didn't recognize, for when he looked to the sleeves, they were a lovely white color with silver designs all along the sleeve. No, they were not the Assassin garb he'd been looking for all night. Another wave of defeat touched the man, ache in his chest and the reminder that he had wasted yet another night upon Ezio lingering in the back of his mind. 

"What does it matter? He didn't come." Leonardo breathed quietly, closing his eyes as he slumped back against the other. "He never does. He lies far too much for someone so young." The artist spoke in a defeated, hushed tone. Had he looked up, and looked past the mask that was peering down at him, he would know that he was currently talking to Ezio.   
The assassin had used Rosa as a cover, wanting to surprise Leonardo with the costume he'd gotten for Carnivale. But the final fitting of the night took far longer than he had realized. So by the time he had arrived to the main events, the other must have already wandered off. It was why it'd taken him so long to find his friend. But why, like this? And just what was he going on about?

"Can you walk?" Ezio asked gently though found that his friend made no attempt to correct himself. That, or it was something of a silent answer. So with a quiet sigh, he carefully hugged an arm around Leoanrdo's torso and bent down to swoop his other arm beneath the artist's knees, pulling the other into his arms, cradling the drunken man against him. "You smell like you bathed in wine tonight. How much have you had to drink?" The sober man asked, laughing quietly as he tried to joke with the other and put him in a better mood. But even from beneath the mask, he looked so.. Lost. But why?

"Perhaps I have. It is told that the mind can be dulled by liquor. Shame the same does not heal the wounded heart." Leonardo murmured, words slurring together as he had spoken, shifting weakly in Ezio's grasp. When he had, the Assassin tightened his hold, afraid he'd drop the squirming man. The artist rested with his forehead against the other's upper arm, hand reaching up to loosely grasp at the garb that covered Ezio's chest. "And why does the heart ail you?" Ezio mused, his voice more gentle as he watched his friend. "A women just out of your reach?" He teased.

"No, not a woman. Women are dull. Ingenious at times, but often nothing more than a distraction. But then again, that's what he is. So many times my plans have stopped because he decided to get into it with the guards. And every time, he comes to me as if I've nothing more important to do. But I let him. Any time with him is a blessing." He mused with a weak smile, pressing a little closer to the man that was carrying him. Had Leonardo even noticed this event? 

"So it is your friend that.. Causes you pain? What is it that he does?" He asked more quietly, realizing quickly that Leonardo was talking about him. But why? Guilt set in at the fact that he did often distract the artist, but it wasn't as if Leoanrdo had turned him down. And each time he found himself in need on the man's doorstep, Leonardo took him in with open arms. Quite literally, actually. So what could he have done to upset Leonardo like this? 

"Oh, what doesn't he do?" The artist scoffed, his weak smile falling from his lips rather quickly, seen thanks to his mask that had only covered half of his face. "He torments in the worst ways. Think of the one thing you could ever want most. A piece of candy, or something alive like a dog. But watch as everyone got to enjoy it, except for you. You merely get to sit and watch and act as if it doesn't bother you. You watch as the object of all your affection is just.. Giving itself away to those who cast it off once its been used. And yet, he doesn't mind or care. Hah, that fool.." Leonardo breathed weakly, his grip upon Ezio's chest tightening a little. 

"It is not easy to let such feelings live, and you cannot find a way to rid yourself of them. So all you find is ache and emptiness. One day, he will truly leave me. One day, he shall have a family. He will have a beautiful wife and lovely children, but with his new life comes new faces. New doors shall open, and old ones shall close. Do me a favor, estraneo. Do not ever fall in love. It is nothing more but a horrid disease." The artist whispered. 

This was something that had caught Ezio off-guard, and for good reason. The workshop was but a stone's throw away, but he'd paused in his tracks to look down at the male that was seeming to lose himself in his thoughts as he finally fell still. Leonardo had just said that.. He was in love. With him. But they were both males. So what sense did that make? "Does anyone else know of these feelings?" Ezio asked after another moment, clearing his throat as he wandered to the workshop. 

"Nn.. Paola. Perhaps Antonio, I cannot recall. They find it amusing that he is thick enough to not notice how special he is to me." He mumbled into the fabric of the fine clothing that Ezio was currently wearing. "I'm going to be so sick in the morning. I cannot remember the last time I drank. I only drink when I want to forget. Maybe I can forget all of today. That would be splendid." Leonardo said, hoping when he woke, none of this would be remembered.

"And just what of today do you wish to forget, Amico?" Ezio asked quietly, a stern frown upon his lips as he thought of the other two knowing of this and yet, saying nothing at all to him. He would have to visit both Antonio and Paola in the next day or two. He made his way up the staircase slowly, the wooden steps creaking beneath him as he held the extra weight of Leonardo, soon coming to the slender hallway that led into the artist's bedroom. "Well?" He asked, looking down, noticing that he seemed to begin falling under.  
"His words. His promise of return, only for him to lie. And once more, I am kept waiting. I am always waiting for him. but it seems that that will always be my place. To wait So I will be just fine with that by morning and I shall assume my rightful place. I shall wait for him to arrive home from the bed of whatever puttana he tracked home, then I shall wait for him to leave, then I shall wait for him to return next merely when.. When he needs something from me." He uttered quietly.

Each word seemed to hit home with Ezio, guilt growing heavier and heavier as Leonardo continued on. He never saw it like that, personally. He saw Leonardo whenever he could afford to, and consequently, that was whenever he.. Well, whenever.. He was injured. Or needed help. Or had a codex page. 

Leonardo was right.

He gently set the man down onto his bedding, moving to undo the man's boots, dropping them onto the wooden floor. What was he going to do? Unknowingly, he'd caused Leonardo all of this pain. It wasn't as if he'd done it on purpose. He didn't know the artist felt this way! If Leonardo had been.. Had been more open with him, then none of this would be happening. There would be no problems and everything would be fine.

"Why does.. He always do this? I'm always so happy to see him. But yet he's so eager to leave." Leonardo murmured as he turned on the sheets, only registering that he was in them and not that he was still talking to someone who had just brought him into his bedroom.   
"And how do you know that, hmm? What if he enjoys being with you? What if he's just busy?" Ezio gently retorted, worrying his bottom lip gently as he reached to remove his mask, finding there to be no need for it. Carnivale was over for tonight, it seemed. Shame he didn't even get to show Leonardo the item he'd designed himself. He though the other would appreciate the little designs he'd drawn for the tailor to mimic.

"I know he's busy. He is one of the most important men in all of Italia. And I.. I'm just a painter. I'm nothing special. But hi- Oh, messere.." he breathed, turning his head to peer at the man he'd been speaking to, opening his eyes. A weak smile toyed at his lips as Ezio reached down to remove Leonardo's mask for him, seeing as how he hadn't bothered to do so yet. "You look just like him. How exciting.." Leonardo said, giving a weak sad, drunken laugh before closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to his pillow. 

"What if I turned out to be him, hmm?" Ezio asked. "How would you think he'd react to everything you've said to me?" he questioned, eyes touching over the man who was slowly becoming more and more drowsy as he found comfort in his bed. "He would laugh and think it all a joke. For that is what he does when he does not understand, or is uncomfortable. Then I would tell him that I was merely kidding, perhaps pretend that I had.. bothered to seek out some woman and was rejected, or something. But even if he did try, or bothered to attempt to understand, he wouldn't. He's Ezio. The biggest womanizer in all of Italia. The bravest fighter, greatest lover and my object of.. affection that is slowly ruining me, day by day. But it's okay. I'm alright with that. If he's happy, then so am I.." He whispered, lips still moving though no words came out. Evidently, he'd fallen asleep. 

Ezio took a few steps back as he looked at Leonardo sleeping, putting a hand against his chin as he tried to figure out what to do with everything he'd just been told. How could he have been so.. Stupid? And why didn't anyone say anything to him. "Amico.." He whispered, shaking his head. Though he should've been, he wasn't disgusted with the idea of Leonardo holding feelings of affection for him. Rather, the idea was interesting. What was it that made Leonardo feel as such? And why? He'd have to ask when Leonardo was feeling better. Would he even remember this small conversation?

Regardless, the man slowly stepped from the room, rubbing the side of his head. Would he sleep downstairs? Visit his 'friends' now? Or.. Perhaps he could do something nice for Leonardo. Just once, at least. He peered back into the room, eyes softening as he began to shed himself of the fancy and expensive clothing he'd adorned himself in. Draping everything over a chair aside from his pants which were his usual wear (just hidden away beneath everything he'd just taken off), he carefully crawled over to the bedding.

He felt.. Odd about this as he settled in the sheets beside Leonardo, tugging the cloth over the both of them. And the morning would certainly be questionable. But really, perhaps it would.. Be a pleasant surprise for Leonardo? Maybe. 

Hopefully.

"I'm sorry." Ezio whispered after a few moments of watching the other, closing his eyes as he hesitantly reached an arm around the other's sleeping form, fingers curling against the cloth a little. 

The morning would be better.

He would be sure of it, for Leonardo's sake.


End file.
